


【贝罗】Mattino 2

by AuroraVin



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraVin/pseuds/AuroraVin





	【贝罗】Mattino 2

5

罗纳尔多能听见自己急促的呼吸，墨蓝色的天空变得模糊，但他的其余感官变得更敏锐，他甚至能感受到海浪拍打在岩石上的微小振动。被人鱼爱抚过的地方变得燥热起来，夜晚算不上多凉的海风和后背紧贴的岩石带走了不少的热量，但那阵热从他体内源源不断流出来，风也无济于事。

只是他无论如何也想不通他们为何会走到现在这一步。一条人鱼说它爱上了自己，想跟自己做爱，他没有抗拒，一切都像是顺理成章。

他没由来的烦躁，或许是因为逻辑无法自洽，或许是人类男性那点奇怪而脆弱的自尊心，他不知道。他用力挣开人鱼紧扣他下颚的左手，咬住了在他脸侧游走的嘴唇。

他尝到了血液的腥味。当他开始思考人鱼血液的构成时，钻入他口腔里的舌尖用力扫过他的上颚。又麻又痒的感觉让他眩晕，微凉的海风像是被加热了，吹得皮肤发烫，只有背部被石块摩擦的疼痛让他不至于失去理智。

人鱼冰凉滑腻的手掌在他的胸前耳后游弋，它好像有些急躁，不太长但形状尖锐的指甲在他的皮肤上划出痕迹。急促温热而不受控制的呼吸让人类科学家不禁怀疑这是否是人鱼的发情期。他攀住它在黑夜里依然轮廓分明的肩膀，在肩胛骨附近甚至能摸到一些光滑的鳞片。

指尖的触感不断提醒着他，这他妈的是一条人鱼啊，人鱼。

“你知道的，或许有些愚蠢，有些不可思议”，罗纳尔多循着人鱼的声音睁开眼睛，他甚至能从人鱼那双装满星光的漂亮眼睛里看到自己，“但我不再是胆小鬼了。”它的呼吸依然急促，眉毛微微拧起，发尖的水滴在他的脸上，恍惚间他以为有眼泪滴下来。

但是它在笑，那是一个弧度不大但有感染力的笑容。它颧骨上的鳞片闪着紫色的光，睫毛上积聚了一丛要落下来的水珠，高挺的鼻梁上有一处小小的凸起，罗纳尔多记得刚才嘴唇上的触感。人鱼的牙齿和人类的差不太多，只是犬齿——暂且这么称呼吧，比起人类的偏圆钝的牙齿，它们的牙齿像是一个小小的标准倒三角形。

“不论你接下来要做什么”，罗纳尔多笑着摸了摸他的脸，思考了一下关于称呼的问题，“答应我一件事，好吗？塞壬先生……做得隐蔽些，不要让别人发现我们。”

人鱼低下头用鼻尖拱了拱他的眉心，嘴唇凑到他的耳边小声嘟囔着什么。

他需要很专注才能听清它在说什么，还需要克服耳后被人鱼不太柔软的头发扎到的不适。

“费德里科”，人鱼先生蹭着他的脸，再次用那双盛着星星的眼睛看他，“叫我费迪。”话音刚落他就听见了布帛开裂的声音，不属于人类的皮肤紧贴他的胸腹，冰凉的触感让他不住颤抖。

这样他就无法直接上岸了，它多狡猾……他呼出一口气，那双灰色眼睛里纠缠的情感让他沉溺于其中。

他绷紧腹部用力挺起上身，把人鱼扑进身后不算汹涌的浪花里。

“你知道我也会跳进去的。”

他在进入那片深蓝前，对把他往回推的人鱼先生说。他总觉得人鱼的眼睛过分美丽，但贝尔纳戴斯基没来得及告诉他，在那一刻他才是闪闪发光的（即使他在心里疯狂赞美自己的勇敢和探索精神）。

6

他们在重归于平静的海洋里做爱。

罗纳尔多不记得人鱼长而有力的尾巴在什么时候变成了人类的双腿，那是在人鱼异于人类的阴茎进入他的身体之前，具体一些，或许是他的身体被它骨节粗大的手指开拓时，亦或是他被它宽大的双手抚慰得爽到呛了几口海水时，还可能是他在安静的海面下被吻得晕头转向时。

那是他第一次真正进入水面。海平面下涌动的水流滑过他们的身体，牵扯他裸露的皮肤。附在他身上的被撕破的衣物在那个让人失去理智的亲吻的过程中脱离了他，被冲散在水流里。他的腿缠在人鱼密布鳞片的鱼尾上，胸腹与另一具滚烫的躯体紧紧贴合。它的肩膀好像更宽阔些，能把人类整个圈进怀里，它也确实这么做了。

高潮的感觉是奇妙的，这与他在以前经历过的不同。他第一次像现在这样喘不过气，胸腔里的气息不断往外冲，浓重的鼻音让他怀疑自己是不是感冒了。他没有压抑自己的呻吟，没有对未知的高潮体验感到恐惧，他只是放松身体迎接下身与另一具躯体的碰撞和体内的饱胀感。这是一场放纵而荒唐的性爱，但他难得地再次体验多年未拥有的归属感。而人鱼先生也在卖力地挺腰，带动身边的水面不断起伏。细小的浪砸在他们的皮肤上，打出了白色的泡沫。

人鱼先生好像很喜欢接吻。在这场性爱中它学会了如何小心地不咬破人类的口腔黏膜，但把他吻到将近晕厥。他们再次唇舌相抵，唾液打湿他们的唇边和下颚。它能感觉到人类已经开始有些不清醒了，但没有人选择终结这个亲吻。

7

贝尔纳戴斯基把脸埋在人类的颈侧，不顾他的痛呼用那一颗尖锐的牙齿在他的锁骨上啃出一个小小的血点。胸前还在喘息的人类好像有些生气了，“嗷呜”一声在人鱼苍白的脖颈上留下一排整齐的牙印。与心之所爱相互留下记号是一件十分值得开心的事，人鱼心满意足地抚摸人类起伏的脊背，不断用鼻尖蹭着那个小红点。

他突然想起他们的第一个吻。罗纳尔多把他的嘴唇咬破了，那是他留在自己身上的第一个记号。

是人类先在他的身上留记号的。

罗纳尔多能感受到人鱼先生的情绪变化。它好像很开心，但他还未来得及问出口，人鱼带着伤口的嘴唇就已经覆了上来。

它咬住人类随喘息而微张颤抖的嘴唇，为他渡去一口空气，就像他们在水面下做的那样。但这不再是为了使人类生存的必须举动，它更像一个缠绵的吻，温柔的，安静的，甚至是慵懒的。没有掠夺的气息，没有侵略的意味，在深蓝色的海洋里没有激起丝毫波澜。

结束这个吻以后，他们额头相抵，呼出的空气交缠着。罗纳尔多觉得自己的小腿被什么东西包了起来，他撑着人鱼的胸口摩挲着双腿想要挣开，但腿部皮肤的束缚感变得更强烈。

“我的尾鳍。”人鱼把他圈得很紧。

他的手从人鱼的腋下穿过，反扣住它的肩膀。他看见人鱼颈侧金色的头发被远处的光照得几近透明，海风把那几缕发丝吹散，斑驳的光点让他眯起眼睛。贝尔纳戴斯基随着他的视线看过去，光落在他的眼睛里，倒映出像月牙一样的光斑。

“早上好，费迪。”罗纳尔多低头亲了亲人鱼脖子上的牙印，那是他刚才咬的。

人鱼把下巴抵在他的头顶，慵懒地“哼”了一声，清晨的清冷阳光给它的轮廓镀上了一层美丽的金边。罗纳尔多想起自己并没有告诉他自己的名字，这是一场荒唐的，将被抛之脑后的经历，但他也觉得这是必要的。他留恋这场短暂的性爱，他很久没有像现在这样的感觉了。至于如何形容这种感觉，他觉得这是恋爱。

他松开了攀在人鱼肩上的手，手指顺着它的三角肌，大臂，滑向它的肘关节，把紧贴着他的胸膛向外推开。

“我想告诉你我的名字……我知道我睡一觉就会忘记你，即使我并不想，我希望我们中的一个能记住这些事情。我——”

“克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，这是你第七次来到墨西拿海峡。”

人类睁大了眼睛，贝尔纳戴斯基能在那双棕色的眼睛里看到自己。

“我不会唱歌，克里斯，你不会忘记我，你不会忘记任何事。”它继续解释，并且为自己的鲁莽感到羞愧。它应该告诉他多一些，再多一些，自己有多喜欢他，而不是让他被将要告别的焦虑或释然所困扰。

“你不会唱歌？你的同伴们，哦，你的腿……你用歌声换来了腿？像丹麦童话那样？你会变成泡沫吗？但你能说话，你还能变回鱼尾。你、不，你来说。”

“唔，与你的想法几乎一致。我可以随时变出双腿，可以随时变回鱼尾，只要我想。我能正常交谈，但唱歌跑调……所以她们都不叫我一起唱。”

人鱼往他的怀里缩了缩，它能感觉到人类的胸部因憋笑起伏。

“……别嘲笑我。”人鱼先生的声音总是低沉而好听的，这让罗纳尔多感慨人鱼这一物种的优异特征。他在人鱼略微下垂的眉尾留下一个吻，开始想象他们接下来的生活。他本可以直接开口问的，但他享受逻辑推理和天马行空并存的思考过程。人鱼先生却不给他太多思考的机会，它更喜欢预判并抢答。

“到陆地上，用人类的双腿行走，在你的身边。我们偶尔会像现在这样，在海里，如果你愿意的话。”

思绪被打断的科研工作者没有像平时那样生气，他喜欢人鱼先生。

“所以人鱼版本的费迪属于我，是吗？”

贝尔纳戴斯基知道这是人类的调情，但它此时不太想用甜言蜜语作为回应。阳光涂在它的后背上，细小的鳞片闪着光。

“所有的我都属于你。”他说。

8

“费迪，你过几天又要掉牙了，可以给我几颗吗？我还想知道你在陆地上保持鱼尾形态的最长时间，如果足够长，我想给你做核磁共振。”

“我知道我拒绝以后，你会提起我说过‘所有的我都属于你’，但我仍然拒绝。”

“……哦。”

end.


End file.
